


Tired Feet

by Wix (Xaidurk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fantasy, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay, Heavy Petting, M/M, Modern Fantasy, Mutual Masturbation, Orcs, Service Submission, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidurk/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Agrat gets home one evening from work, his feet aching from walking all day. Finn offers to massage them, and finds himself in an awkward position: Should he ignore just how god-damned turned on he is by Agrat's feet, or should he shame the devil and admit it? Both characters are trans men.





	Tired Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick thing that got outta hand, but I guess I just turn to writing smut when I've got writer's block for other, more serious projects. It works as a decent reset button. Anyway, it's worth mentioning that in this modern AU, Finn has not yet had top surgery. That is mentioned and talked about briefly--figured I'd give folks a head's up just in case.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

 Agrat flopped down on the couch and kicked his feet up with a heaving sigh. He rubbed his neck and looked for the remote, but couldn’t find it. The TV sat across from him, blank, so he just lied back and closed his eyes. Melting ice caught in his hair trickled down his face and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

            “Rough day?” Finn said from the kitchen. He carried two mugs of steaming tea in his hands. Outside their small apartment, snow fell in chunks. It piled on the sidewalk and the streets. It was already late—nearly seven at night—so tomorrow would bring closings for schools and public offices. But not for retail, food service, or any other job that required employees to be on-call. Their cat, Henri, sat in the sill and watched the flakes and other tenants as they passed by. The sidewalk outside their apartment building slickened with a thin layer of ice, and people slipped and fell. On the second floor, though, their tumbles went unnoticed to Finn and Agrat.

            “Yeah,” Agrat said. “People heard about th’ ‘storm of th’ season,’ so they came in t’ stock up. You know how that goes.” He took the mug from Finn and sipped from it noisily. “Some asshole seemed t’ think _I_ was t’ blame for th’ lack of ice melt fer sale.” He shook his head and sighed. “I’ve gotta get outta this job. It’s eatin’ me.” Finn sat at his feet and patted his calves.

            “Give it time,” he said. “Nobody gets the perfect job right out of school anymore. You’ve just got t’ keep trying, and meet the right people.”

            “Yer right,” Agrat said. “Guess ‘til I _do_ find that job, I’ll buck it up. Honestly, it’d be easier if I weren’t on my feet all damn day. They’re hurtin’ bad.” Finn turned on the couch and sat with his legs bent under him.

            “Here,” he said. “Let me massage ‘em.” Agrat smiled at him.

            “Aw, don’t do that—they’re probably all sweaty,” he said, but didn’t resist.

            “Who cares?” Finn said and unlaced his boot. He carefully tucked his fingers between its opening over his ankle, and pulled it off. “I’m in classes all day, anyway—it’d be nice to have a break of my own.”

            “Fair enough,” Agrat said while Finn took off his other boot. He gave his socks a tug and set them on the carpet. Finn arranged himself so Agrat’s foot rested between his knees.

            “You want the remote?” he said while he dug into the sole of Agrat’s foot.

            “Sure—I feel weird jus’ watchin’ you,” he said. Finn chuckled and passed him the remote, which sat on the side table next to him.

            “Just relax,” Finn said. “With any luck, they’ll let you take off work tomorrow with no penalties or anything.” Agrat sighed again and curled his neck around the arm of the couch.

            “Gods, I can only hope so,” he said. He flicked on the TV and settled on some drama show, but closed his eyes and turned the volume low. He seemed close to dozing off—Finn could hear his breaths slow down. Finn continued pressing and massaging his feet, gripping at their sides and stroking his sore ankles.

            “Agrat?” he said softly, testing the waters.

            “Hm?”

            “How’s this feel?”

            “Real good. Please don’t stop,” Agrat said. His words were slightly slurred. “Thank you, Finn. You’re real good t’ me, you know?”

            “You can go ahead and nap, if you want,” Finn said.

            “Nah,” Agrat said. “I want t’ spend time with you.”

            “You’d still be spending time with me, you know.” Agrat just shook his head and said nothing. He flexed his toes and Finn caught himself staring. Something about the way those digits moved grabbed his attention. And yes, Agrat’s feet were warm with sweat, but not odorous by any means. He always wore clean socks, after all, and Finn found his smell comforting in the first place. A fleeting thought, the question of how Agrat’s toes tasted, crossed Finn’s mind. He blushed and pushed it away. Well, _that_ was peculiar.

            But still, Agrat’s feet enticed him. Too embarrassed to admit it to himself, Finn never considered the possibility of having a specific interest in feet, of all body parts. He knew what some of his fetishes were, certainly, and even indulged in them with Agrat, but never talked about the one that tread that border between vanilla and kinky.

            He licked his lips. The more his hands groped Agrat’s feet—yes, _groped_ them—the more excited he got. Blood rose to his face and his mind wandered. He loved seeing Agrat react to his touch. Whenever he curled his toes or stretched them, Finn felt a glow of accomplishment. And seeing Agrat’s perfectly content face brought him joy, too. He was glad he was trans right now; his clit erected among its folds, but Agrat was none the wiser.

            Of course, Agrat didn’t need such an obvious tell to know when Finn was feeling horny. He leaned his head back further to crack his neck, then looked up at Finn. He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, and raised an eyebrow at him. Finn noticed, and met his gaze.

            “What’s up?” Finn said and cleared his throat.

            “Should I be askin’ _you_ that?” Agrat said. Finn’s eyelids fluttered and he stammered.

            “I, uh, what? What do you mean?” Agrat sat forward and pointed at his face.

            “You’re all bright and blushy!” he said and grinned.

            “I’m not!” Finn said and felt even more blood rush to his face. He glanced away. “Am I really?” Agrat sat up a little and his expression changed from bemused to knowing.

            “Finn, have you been keepin’ somethin’ secret from me?” he said. “Or, do you jus’ have somethin’ completely different on yer mind?” Finn smiled shyly and chuckled.

            “I guess… maybe I am realizing something,” he said.

            “So, do you like my feet?” Agrat said, now genuinely curious. Finn hesitated, and nodded.

            “I think I do have a fetish,” he said. “They do, you know. Turn me on.” Agrat sat back again.

            “Whatever floats your boat, but I mean… can I ask why?” Agrat said. “We’re both into some unique stuff, but I can at least, y’know, parse out why it’s appealin’. But feet?” Finn blushed harder.

            “You don’t think they’re erotic, even a little bit?” he said. Agrat shook his head.

            “I view ‘em the same as elbows,” he said. Finn sighed and hunkered forward once again.

            “Here, let me just—just let me show you something,” he said. He massaged Agrat’s feet again, using his whole hands and moving his fingers in varied ways. A small moan escaped Agrat’s throat. “It feels great, doesn’t it? They’re sensitive, but they still carry the weight of your entire body. So when you get touched like this, or like this…” He snaked his fingers between Agrat’s toes and dug his thumb into his arches, one at a time. Agrat again squirmed against his touch and closed his eyes. “Agrat, if you could see how you’re reacting, you’d know _exactly_ why I think this’s so erotic.”

            “I guess so,” Agrat said. “It feels great and you’re damn good at it, but it doesn’t feel, y’know, like th’ same as when you’re gettin’ eaten out, for example. Or when I bite your earlobe.”

            “What if I used my mouth?” Finn blurted. Agrat blinked and stared, but Finn met his gaze, completely serious.

            “What?”

            “What if I used my mouth?” Finn spoke with intensity. Conviction, even. He genuinely wanted to get his tongue and lips on Agrat’s soles. Showing him where he was coming from—or rather, _what_ he was about to come from—became his goal. With Agrat’s explicit consent, of course.

            “Wouldn’t that tickle?” Agrat said.

            “Probably about the same as when you kiss my inner thighs,” Finn said. “And vice versa, of course.”

            “I suppose,” Agrat said and rubbed his neck.

            “Of course, don’t—don’t feel pressured,” Finn said quickly. “Sorry, I think I’m getting too focused on this. I didn’t mean—I’m gonna wash my hands and start dinner.” He moved to get up, but Agrat took him by the shoulder and stopped him.

            “Wait, wait,” he said. “Sit down. Please. I’m not opposed, I’m jus’ curious. I mean, you had a lotta questions when I talked about that scene I wanted t’ roleplay out.” Finn averted his gaze, but sat down anyway. He couldn’t believe how horny and embarrassed he was right now. Practically begging to taste Agrat’s toes—he must’ve looked like a pervert. “Is it just about sensation and taste?”

            “Well, that’s a big part of it,” Finn admitted. “But it’s also, you know, like… like servitude. I like being able to make you—every part of you—feel good and loved.”

            “Yer sweet,” Agrat said with a genuine smile.

            “But I don’t want to do anything like that if you’re not also enjoying it,” Finn said.

            “I know, and listen—there are few things I’ll never give a shot,” Agrat said. “This kind of thing ain’t on that list. But I asked all those questions because if it’s somethin’ we wanna explore, I wanna do right by yer fantasies. You know how big I’m into th’ roleplayin’ aspect.” Finn smiled and fidgeted with his thumbs.

            “So, you’re alright with this?” he said. “I know you uh, didn’t think we’d be having sex tonight, or something, so if you’re tired or not up for it…” Agrat chuckled and stroked Finn’s cheek, giving the space behind his ear a gentle nudge.

            “You know me,” he said. “When _you_ get turned on, I tend t’ follow.” And indeed, he blushed and gazed at Finn through lidded eyes. Finn leaned over and kissed Agrat’s lips tenderly. Agrat opened his mouth and returned it lustfully, wanting to feel every part of Finn’s mouth. All the while, Finn snaked his arms around Agrat’s shoulders and clasped them behind his neck. Big, calloused palms traveled up and down Finn’s sides, teasing his skin just below his binder. Finn pulled away and nipped Agrat’s lower lip.

            “Undress me,” he said.

            “Sure thing,” Agrat said. He moved to unbutton Finn’s shirt and worked it off his shoulders. At the same time, Finn undid the buttons on Agrat’s polo—part of his uniform for work—and helped tug it from his shoulders.

            From the window, Henri chirped at them and broke them from their foreplay. Finn laughed and nodded to the bedroom.

            “Shall we?” he said.

            “Yeah—I’d hate t’ clean the suede on this couch up,” Agrat said with a chuckle. Finn kicked off his slippers and unbuttoned his pants while Agrat followed him to their bed. Henri skipped after them curiously, his little collar ringing. But Agrat shut the door behind him—Henri was too lovable to understand privacy and what “getting in the way” meant. As he turned, he saw Finn waiting on the bed in just his black chest-length binder and a pair of form-fitting, red trunks. Agrat stood in front of him and eyed him up and down with a gradual smile. Finn invited him over with a single curl of his finger.

            “Come join me, big guy,” he said. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Agrat sauntered over with his shirt in his hands. He tossed it off to the side, with the rest of his dirty laundry, and subconsciously sucked in his gradually growing gut. He’d always carried a bit of pudge around his belly, and as he got older he seemed to put on more weight. No matter how much Finn reassured him that he liked how he looked, Agrat still had yet to overcome his insecurities. He sat next to Finn, who trailed his fingers up Agrat’s hairy, scarred chest. As always, he avoided Agrat’s uncomfortably sensitive nipples, but trailed his fingertip on the top surgery scars below them. As Agrat pushed him back to the bed to kiss him, Finn winced.

            “You alright?” Agrat said. Finn sighed.

            “I’ve been wearing this thing all day,” he said and took one of his binder’s straps between his thumb and forefinger. “It’s aching.”

            “One week,” Agrat said. “One week’s all that’s left.”

            “One week and a day,” Finn said. “Here’s hoping the weather’s OK for the drive to Dr. Sarraf’s clinic.”

            “We’ll do whatever we need to t’ get you there,” Agrat said. “But it won’t be long, Finn. This week’ll go by faster than you think, and then, no more bindin’. Well, he might make you wear a surgical binder, but it ain’t as bad.”

            “Thank the gods,” Finn said and sighed. “But you know, I do really want this off now.”

            “This yer zippered one?” Agrat peered under Finn’s arm and saw the hem hiding the zipper. Finn nodded and lifted his arm up.

            “Want t’ take it off for me?” he said.

            “You sure?” Agrat said with raised brows. Finn normally preferred to take it off on his own.

            “I trust you,” Finn said, smiling. “I’m comfortable with you. And I mean, you understand.” Agrat’s heart caught in his throat and he beamed. He felt honored, in some way, to take off Finn’s binder for him. Such an intimate act left him closer than ever to Finn.

            “Well,” he said softly, “I’ll do that for you. But stop me if it’s too much, OK?” Finn nodded and kissed the side of Agrat’s head over and over while Agrat’s fingers undid the hook closure at the top of the zipper. He slowly pulled the rest of it down.

            Finn shivered and his muscles relaxed as the tight fabric around his chest eased away. Relief soothed his aching ribs, back, and neck. Slipping his arms out of his binder’s straps, Finn looked up at Agrat. He felt the usual twinge of insecurity and dysphoria, but Agrat’s soft expression comforted him.

            “Feel better, love?” Agrat said, and Finn nodded.

            “Like I can actually move again,” he said and stretched underneath Agrat’s form. He loved the feeling of the sheets on his bare back. Someday, he promised himself, he’d never wear a shirt to bed again—even when it was cold. Agrat lied next to him and propped himself up on one side. He used his free hand to stroke Finn’s shoulder.

            “So talk t’ me,” he said. “What is it you want t’ do this lovely, chilly evenin’?” He spoke in an exaggerated tone with a sultry, knowing smile. Finn looked over his face and chuckled.

            “Well,” he said, “if you want to get into another sort of mindset, I’ll take you up on it. I… want to be your servant,” he continued. “Specifically, to your feet.”

            “Alright,” Agrat said. “And what’s this entail?”

            “Just tell me what to do,” Finn said, “and I’ll do it.

            “Boundaries?”

            “Just don’t grope my chest,” Finn said. “You can touch me there, but be gentle.”

            “Of course,” Agrat said. “Stop me if I’m doin’ somethin’ wrong, alright?” He ran the back of his hand down Finn’s face, tenderly brushing his cheek and tracing his jawline. Finn kissed him again and sat up.

            “And you let me know if you’re not into it,” he said. Agrat joined him and crossed his legs. He wanted to get more into the mood—he wanted to be closer to Finn. He guided Finn into his lap, prompting Finn to wrap his legs around Agrat’s waist and sit up a little higher. They kissed each other again and again, and Agrat took the initiative and nipped at Finn’s neck. Finn’s fingers trailed against the back of Agrat’s head, through his thick hair. For the most part, Finn found his hair coarse, but not at all unpleasant to caress. As his hands dipped towards Agrat’s shoulders, Finn located the curls of hair on the back of his neck. These soft curls never failed to delight him. He twisted and twirled his fingertips through it and gasped when Agrat bit him just a little harder.

            With that, Agrat’s hands reached for Finn’s torso. He started with Finn’s shoulders and upper arms and gradually made his way to his chest. With fingers lighter than a moth’s wingbeat, Agrat touched Finn’s breasts. Years of binding left them slack, but they were still soft, and Agrat knew how much Finn liked having his nipples played with. He cupped his hand over one and gave it a tender squeeze while he pinched Finn’s other nipple with his free hand. Finn’s heart raced and he kissed Agrat’s temple. Their bodies heated, their desire swelled.

            “Say, Finn,” Agrat breathed.

            “Mn?” Finn licked the point of Agrat’s ear and slipped his tongue through the chip along its edge.

            “My feet are awfully tired.” Finn opened his eyes and smirked.

            “Say no more,” he said. He got off Agrat’s lap and made his way downwards to his legs. As he moved, he pulled Agrat’s pants and boxers down with him. Once they were off and tossed carelessly to the floor, Finn gripped one of Agrat’s feet with both hands and went back to massaging him. “Please, sir—if there’s anything I can do to make you feel good, just tell me,” Finn said and looked up at Agrat with just his eyes. Agrat smirked as he watched him. He sat back in their bed and propped himself up with the pillows, treating it like a big, fluffy throne. He spread his legs a bit and used one finger to stroke at his own vulva. Fragrant fluids seeped out and slickened his digits.

            “You know, actually—lean back, boy,” he said. The grin on Finn’s face clarified that “boy” would make for a fine nickname in this session. “These sheets don’t seem t’ be doin’ th’ job of keeping my heels comfortable. Lemme use _you_ as my footrest.”

            “Of course, sir,” Finn said. He adjusted himself once more and experimented with the best position to become Agrat’s footrest. Eventually, he clambered to the floor and lied down. Agrat moved to the edge of the bed, stretched his legs, and placed his heels between Finn’s breasts. Once they were situated again, Finn dug his thumbs into Agrat’s soles. He licked his lips eagerly when he saw Agrat spread his toes pleasurably.

            “Good boy,” Agrat said. “Yer easy t’ please, you know?” While he masturbated and watched Finn, he found himself hornier than he usually felt at this point when they had more vanilla sex. Perhaps it was the look on Finn’s face, or perhaps it was the legitimate bliss he felt while Finn worshiped his feet, but something was making him wetter.

            Meanwhile, Finn couldn’t believe how turned on he was. His vulva pulsed with every heartbeat, and his clit stood and begged for attention. He was glad he still had his trunks on, otherwise he was certain he’d drip onto the floor. Stroking the tender bottoms of Agrat’s feet made his body move and twitch in certain ways. Finn loved touching him here between the toes, or there on the outer edge of his sole, just to see how Agrat reacted. He observed every little detail of Agrat’s ankles and feet—the shape of his nails, the way his hair grew on them. The dried skin on his heel, and the soft flesh on the underside of each toe.

            “That’s good, that’s very good,” Agrat said. “Now here—I’m thinkin’ these toes of mine need a little cleanin’. You understand what I mean?” Finn looked up at him with raised brows and an unstoppably big smile.

            “Yes, sir,” he said.

            “Good boy—get to it, then. Give that big one a nice suck, yeah?” Agrat crossed his arms with a smug grin and stuck his toe just in front of Finn’s lips. Trembling eagerly, Finn stuck his tongue out and licked the tip. A bit salty with sweat, as he expected, but he didn’t mind. Just knowing that he could serve Agrat like this left him dizzy. Gradually, he covered it with his lips and gave the toe a gentle suck—the same way he sucked Agrat’s clit. Meanwhile, his hands continued stroking and rubbing and groping Agrat’s other foot. They traveled up the back of his calf and back down the front of his ankle, over and over. He couldn’t get enough of Agrat’s legs—they were naturally finely-shaped to begin with, and hours of physical work each day kept them honed and toned.

            Finn pulled away and dipped his tongue between each of Agrat’s toes. Agrat’s foot tensed and he almost pulled away, but he stopped himself. Finn hesitated and looked up.

            “You OK?” he said, breaking character to check up on him. Agrat nodded.

            “Jus’ tickles a bit,” he said. “Maybe try more, like, solid licks, instead of light ones.”

            “You got it,” Finn said. He stuck his tongue out and dragged it across the bottom of Agrat’s foot and into the crevasse underneath Agrat’s curled toes. The sensation elicited a quick grunt from Agrat’s throat. “Li’ thi’?” Finn said, tongue still out. Agrat nodded.

            “Finn, it feels _real_ good,” he said. “I’ve got no clue why, but gods above—maybe I’m awakenin’ t’ somethin’ here.” Finn chuckled.

            “Gla’ duh hear tha’,” he said and teasingly sucked on Agrat’s big toe again. “Well, sir—is there anything else I can do for you and your wonderful feet?”

            “Well, well,” Agrat said, leaning forward and putting his hands on his knees. “It looks t’ me like you’re in need of some attention, too.” He put his foot flat on Finn’s chest and dragged it down, down, down to his groin. Once he reached his destination, he trailed the tip of his big toe across Finn’s swollen clit. Finn flushed, bucked his hips into the touch, and covered his mouth to stifle his gasp. Just seeing Agrat wiggle his toe there and toy with him left his heart beating. He wanted more.

            “Thank you, sir,” Finn breathed. Despite Agrat’s clumsy movement, the erratic jumps and jolts made Finn all the more excited. He couldn’t predict what Agrat would do next with his foot—every touch surprised him. Agrat stuck his tongue out in concentration as he moved his toe even lower, to Finn’s vulva. He pressed into him and watched Finn’s face.

            Finn didn’t disappoint. He arched his back and again lurched his waist so Agrat’s toe went deeper, as deep as it could possibly go. He hadn’t expected that to even do much for him, and yet here he was, rocking his hips in time with Agrat’s foot.

            “Sir,” he blurted, “please, I’d like to taste you again.”

            “As you wish, boy,” Agrat said. He took his other foot and stuck his toe into Finn’s mouth again, and Finn went back to massaging and licking and sucking him. While he pleasured Agrat’s foot with his mouth, Agrat reciprocated by playing with his clit with his toe once more. He grinded that appendage up and down, as fast as he could go. And, of course, he touched himself the whole time. Finn felt pressure building in his body and he bit his lower lip.

            “Agrat—I’m gonna, I’m gonna—!” Before he could get that last syllable out, his body shook. He grunted and came, just in time for Agrat to stick his toe back into him and feel his convulsions around it. With that, Agrat used his other foot to stimulate Finn’s clit and make him come again, twice, three times. As his orgasms became more and more subdued, Finn panted, furrowed his brows, and flopped back on the floor with his legs outstretched and a puddle of cum between his thighs. Seeing him like that was enough to help Agrat take the dive into delight, and he reached his own orgasm as well. He watched Finn until he could no longer control his facial muscles, squeezed his eyes shut, and let bliss wash over him.

            With a satisfied sigh, Agrat got to his knees, then joined Finn on their bedroom floor. He lied facedown next to him and watched Finn’s chest raise and lower with his deep, exhausted breaths. Agrat grinned, proud of his accomplishment that evening. He petted Finn’s belly and Finn gradually reopened his eyes. He looked at Agrat with a gentle smile.

            “Thanks,” he said.

            “You’re th’ one who gave me an amazin’ massage,” Agrat said. “I ought t’ thank you.” Finn chuckled and cupped his hand over Agrat’s. He folded his fingers between Agrat’s and squeezed them lovingly.

            “Can I kiss you?” he said.

            “Of course,” Agrat said. “Why would I ever tell you no?”

            “I mean, my tongue’s been between your toes,” Finn said self-consciously.

            “Both our tongues’ve been all sorts of places, and it’s never mattered much t’ either of us,” Agrat said.

            “Fair point,” Finn said. He sat up and kissed Agrat for a long moment. They closed their eyes and pressed their lips together again and again. Finn pulled away and stroked Agrat’s cheek. “Shall we get onto the bed?” he said. Agrat shrugged as he met Finn’s gaze.

            “Shucks, I’m plenty comfy here,” he said. “But it isn’t th’ optimal place t’ sleep, either.” They moved to the bed again, but not before Finn let Henri into their room. The cat pranced inside and leapt to the bed without prompt, stepped between their legs, and curled up between Agrat’s knees. Finn lied next to him with his arm around Agrat’s belly and his head tucked beneath Agrat’s shoulder.

            “Did y’ have fun?” Agrat said.

            “Oh, yes,” Finn said. “You need t’ tell me more about your kinks. You’ve been indulging me a lot lately.” Agrat chuckled and lightly scratched the back of Finn’s head. Finn closed his eyes contently.

            “Soon,” he promised. “Fer now, you look downright exhausted.” Finn nodded.

            “I love you,” he murmured.

            “You, too,” Agrat said. Without another word, they dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I never know how to end these things. Thank you for reading, kudos-ing, bookmarking, and commenting--I appreciate all your feedback more than you know! <3


End file.
